Some retailers have implemented gift card programs where a visitor to a retail establishment can purchase a card of a particular denomination. The card may then be given to a recipient, who can redeem the gift card retail establishment for the specified denomination. There are also computer-based systems that allow a visitor to a website to purchase a “virtual” gift card which can be distributed electronically to a recipient (e.g., via email or other distribution method).